


Not

by Isabite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did I mention spoilers?, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, short fic, subtle sheith, wow great title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabite/pseuds/Isabite
Summary: Season 3 Spoilers!Whenever Shiro looked at anyone he really cared about there was a warmth that filled the whole room. Looking at the person at the other side of the room he didn’t see anything.





	Not

            They found him. Well, the Black Lion did. He should be happy but…something just doesn’t feel right. He ignored the feeling thinking he was just being paranoid but he just couldn’t shake it. After spending weeks on end looking for Shiro he should feel relief and want to be by his side. Keith has spent his entire life living off his intuition because it’s never failed him so, why does doubt it now?

 

_You know why_

 

All he wanted was for things to go back how the used to be. He’s always trusted Shiro. He always had faith in him. Yet, something Coran had told them while telling the team about the Paladins of old was constantly ringing in his ears. “Alfor’s compassion for his old comrade blinded him to Zarkon’s true plan.” How could he know if he was making the same mistake? How could he know if his feelings for Shiro were clouding his judgment. The rest of the team didn’t think there was anything strange about Shiro, but couldn’t they see?  The Shiro he knew would have never told them to turn their back against a weapon possibly made out of the same material that makes up Voltron. The Black Lion didn’t respond to him. They clashed against leadership which has never happened before. Shiro has always trusted his decisions even if they weren’t ethical. Shiro’s behavior and everything he did even when speaking just didn’t seem…right. When he looked at him one word kept screaming at him.

 

Wrong

 

_Wrong_

 

**_WRONG_ **

 

He still doubted. After all it was the Black Lion that found Shiro in the first place so, it has to be him, right? Still unsure he avoided the Black Paladin(?) as much as possible. If the others notice the new distance he kept from Shiro they never said anything. They probably thought he was just being his usual self. The loner. He wanted to tell them his thoughts. He wanted to tell them that he didn’t think Shiro wasn’t the same. The truth was he knew they wouldn’t listen. Even if he was the head of Voltron now, they still follow Shiro’s orders without hesitation. When he and Shiro clashed against orders they went along with Shiro’s even though Shiro was putting them in the most dangerous situation possible. They didn’t trust him.

 

Everything was falling apart. Their team was in chaos. Keith piloted the Black Lion but they followed Shiro’s orders. He was keeping his distance from Shiro which was difficult because that instinct is the opposite of what it used to be. They haven’t even tried finding Lotor. They were still fighting but what were all these battles leading to? The rest of the members of the coalition are getting frustrated because their defender had yet to do anything to gain any advantage in the fight for freedom. Yes, they’ve managed to keep the Galra at bay from the planets that they have freed but they have yet to try to take down Galra that are _still_ in power.

 

They held a dinner conference that will hopefully go better than the last one they held. For the most part it was Allura, Shiro, and Kolivan trying to reassure the coalition that they were starting to form a plan and when they had stuck themselves in a hard place Keith stepped up and gave a solution which helped solved the situation. For the most part Allura and Shiro, ever the diplomats, had managed to satisfy most of their worries. Kolivian kept his distance seeing as they still didn’t trust the Blade of Marmora. It went well but they can’t keep stalling forever.

 

Keith and Kolivan lingered behind as the rest of the team escorted their guests back to their respected ships to take them back to their planets. The team was joking around laughing and smiling. He stood there with his arms crossed just staring at the one who was supposed to be his most important person. It sounds really cliché but Keith really fell in love with Shiro’s smile. The smile on the person standing next to Lance wasn’t Shiro’s. Something in “Shiro’s” eyes was lacking. Whenever Shiro looked at anyone he really cared about there was a warmth that filled the whole room. Looking at the person at the other side of the room he didn’t see anything. He knew the truth now.

 

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t realize how tense he was until the sound of Kolivan’s broke him out of his thoughts. For a moment, he debated telling Kolivan everything. The leader of the rebel group was probably the only person who would listen to him. The only person to believe him. Looking up into glowing yellow eyes he knew that Kolivan knew what he was thinking. Uncrossing his arms, he walk away.

 

“That’s not Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proof read before posting 'cause I actually didn't give a fuck.
> 
> I just had to jump on the cluster fuck of the exact same fic just written differently. Also the shieth is subtle because IC Keith is a lot like me and feelings are hard and embarrassing to talk about and think about. Who believe the clone theory? Comment why or why not. I knew we wouldn't be getting Shiro back this season. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos and maybe I'll actually post some fluffy sheith. 
> 
> I'll even dust off my old Tumblr if you'd liked to request a certain fluffy sheith prompt or you just want to come talk Voltron. 
> 
> minusonedexterity.tumblr.com   
> ....
> 
> Also I will post the second part to Dark Paradise soon, I swear.


End file.
